


Under the Starlight

by 1001TalesFicFest, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, girl Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Bottle Message #P2For Junhee, nothing matters than being in Yixing's warm and safe arms.





	Under the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I don't know whether this is the kind of journey you would expect but I made this, so I hope you still enjoy it! This is a bit rushed but somehow I still like how this turned out! Enjoy, everyone! ^^

“We can’t wait to see you meeting your mate.”

That’s the exact sentence that Junhee has heard for so many times in her life. Her parents keep saying that, as they are very worried of her future. Just like any other parents out there, they only want the best for her, moreover she is an omega.

Omegas are always treated as the most valuable living beings ever. Omegas give life to new pups, omegas keep a household stable, and omegas have always held the most important role in this society. That’s why, being good to an omega equals being good to the nature.

People race to find the best omega and treat them with the equally good quality treatment. From rich things, high affection, even to intimate intercourse. Omegas have always been promised to have a good life ahead of them.

In Junhee’s whole twenty six years of life, she has heard so many things about omegas being treated like queens and kings. Never has she heard the opposite, for no one has experienced anything other than being treated well.

Now that her mate is near, she is actually looking forward to experience it too. She can feel it; the sudden rush of hormones and the continuous palpitating of her heartbeats. Her mate is very near, she can just feel it. It will take only a matter of time until her mate will appear and then she will get the good life that has been promised to her as an omega.

One more thing that is also the main point in their society is that it’s better to be mated to an alpha, a purebred moreover. Alphas have always had bigger control in any situation, have more ability to promise a good life for an omega, and have always been one to be seen as someone in higher status.

Junhee will accept anyone that is destined to be her mate. She just hopes that they will be a kind soul, fulfilling their promises to her, and just keep her safe and content. Nothing less, nothing more.

The day is near. In a blink of an eye, there will be someone knocking onto her door and telling her that they have been waiting for this day for so long-

 

“What is going on?” Junhee hears the sound of Kyungsoon’s worried voice as she spills her coffee all over the table.

There is nothing else that surprises her than the sudden tremble she feels all over her body when there is this certain smell that has her malfunctioning. This smell is so good, so damn good that all Junhee does is to dash out of the cafe and just run to find the source of the smell

It’s the smell of her mate. She is so sure of that. After years of waiting to experience this thing, Junhee is a hundred percent sure. It’s finally the time for her to meet her soul mate.

Her legs bring her to cross the street and to keep running, running until she can hear her own harsh breathing, until her chest feels cold from the lack of oxygen, and until she stops right away in front of a traditional pharmacy that is newly opened a while ago.

_Wait. Pharmacy?_

Junhee frowns when another wave of her mate’s scent is brought by the wind, hitting her every sense. Curiosity kills the cat, but this is not time to be careful. She is dying to find out who her mate is.

Whoever it is, she will accept them with-

 

 

 

Her feet stop moving when her eyes land on the sight of a beta male standing behind the pharmacy counter. There is no one else in the store and it’s actually easy to conclude that the male must be her mate.

_But he is a beta. Not an alpha._

Junhee’s mouth hangs slightly as the man looks up from the counter, traditional herbs in his hands. Their gazes lock with one another and Junhee feels hesitation in herself. She doesn’t mean to show it but the frown and the tensed scent of her is enough to tell the man that she clearly doesn’t welcome the fact that they are mates.

Instead of what Junhee has imagined for the entire life, like how the first meeting with her mate should be, this is an awkward and tensed scene and she actually doesn’t like to be involved in this kind of feeling.

Instead of a wide welcoming grin, Junhee is greeted with a tiny bitter smile.

“Welcome to the Zhang’s Pharmacy. Do you need any medicine herbs?” The man speaks, his voice soft and lulling, but Junhee can’t feel anything other than disappointment and something else that she can’t decipher.

Without her realizing it, her feet bring her to take a step back, two steps, three steps, until she is then leaving the place altogether without uttering even a single word. Her brain is too noisy, so many voices speak in her head. Junhee runs away back to the cafe she last left her friend Kyungsoon alone at.

Kyungsoon asks whether she is alright but Junhee says nothing to answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As she lies awake at night in her bed, the constellations blinking beautifully in the dark sky, Junhee finds herself sighing for the tenth time. Guilt and sadness wash over her. The face of her supposedly mate keeps repeating behind her eyes and she feels so damn guilty for leaving just like that without giving him the chance to greet her properly.

Maybe she should have listened to what he was going to say. But what was he going to say anyway? It’s not like he stopped her from leaving or anything. He let her go and Junhee wants to blame him for everything-

But she knows she was at fault.

She should have embraced the fact that they are mates. She is an omega and with fated, she is brought to her mate which is a beta. Alpha or beta, that actually shouldn’t change the fact that they are fated to be together. But she is an idiot.

“Damn it.” She buries her face into the pillow, already feeling an upcoming headache. It will be difficult to explain this whole mess to her family, knowing how hopeful they are for her to find an alpha mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The very next day, Junhee finds herself standing just right in front of the door to the traditional pharmacy that she left in rush yesterday. Due to her rushing like a mad person, she didn’t have the chance to look around the place. She admits that the place is actually looking so good. It has the touches of Chinese cultural and there are lots of drawing of various herbs plants that she doesn’t even know exist.

As she puts a hand over the handle of the door, she takes a deep breath before pushing the door open. The small bell hanging above her head rings, signaling the entrance of someone into the humble place.

“Welcome to the Zhang’s Pharmacy. May I help you?”

There he is, her supposed to be mate. Junhee feels her hands shake from how good the man smells even though he is a few meters away from her. Her deepest instinct is telling her to run there and tackle the man into a hug and just smother herself with his scent. But the conscience in her stops him from doing any of it.

“I- Hi,” Junhee calls softly, shaking from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The man gives her a warm smile and it feels like a breath of fresh air for her. Unconsciously, she takes a few steps forward into the shop and the man is standing silently behind the counter, just like the day before.

“How can I help you?” He asks again, waiting patiently to her response. Junhee opens her mouth and finds herself stuttering for words, “I- I’m, uh, I need- uh, help with- uh, with,”

Her stutter mess self seems to have the man smiling a bit wider. “Do you need any herbs for health? I can provide you with some portion if you need those.”

“Yes! I- I mean, yes, that would be good. Thanks.”

The man nods, “Please help a seat,” he points to the chair in front of the counter, “I’ll be right back with what you need.”

Junhee is this close from saying ‘ _but what I need is you_ ’, yet she holds back.

She looks around the place, noticing the vibes of warm and family and calmness all over the shop. There are paintings of traditional herbs and roots, there are also posters of herbs lists, and there are some pictures of her supposedly mate hanging on the wall. She wants to come closer and see it, but refrains from doing so when the man comes back.

“Here it is. I have a small piece of paper for the instruction in there.”

Junhee shakily takes the small pouch and just like in dramas, their fingers brush against one another. She feels the whole loose bond between them jolts and she secretly steals some glances at the man, but there is only a smile on his face.

“H-how much is this?” Junhee reacts a bit too late and asks for the price, rummaging for her small sling bag. The man waves a hand, “That’s for free.”

“But,”

“That’s alright. Please stay healthy.” The man gives him a smile and a bow. Feeling awkward, Junhee returns it with a small nod of her head before she then scurries out of the shop after stuttering a soft thank you.

She should have said something else but she just left him, again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junhee doesn’t know where this persistence is coming from but she is once again standing there in the shop, not knowing what to do and with her supposedly mate staring at her with questioning eyes.

“How can I help you this time? Do you need more herbs?”

She parts her mouth to say anything, just anything, but nothing comes out. The man still waits patiently.

“Or do you need-”

“Why,” Junhee cuts his off, her voice shaky and it stops the man from talking further. She grips onto her fingers, struggling to force the words out of her mouth.

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

The man’s smile drops a bit. “I don’t understand-”

“Yes, you do.” Junhee grits her teeth, her small shoulder squaring, “yes, you understand. Why don’t you say anything at all? To me? About all this?” She gestures between them.

There is a short silence and Junhee is breathing hard, until the man lets out a soft sigh.

“You didn’t say anything either.” He mutters softly, giving her a small forced smile. Junhee wants to knock his head but realizes that he is right.

“But still! You should have stopped me or something, but you-”

“You were disappointed.” He whispers those words and Junhee feels her breath stuck in her throat.

Hearing it from his mouth makes her feels so much worse.

“I can feel it. I can see you. You were disappointed to know that I am the one.” He speaks again, his voice no louder than a whisper but Junhee can hear it as if it’s being shouted on her ear.

“I… I didn’t mean… that…” She mutters in guilt, but the man shakes his head.

“That’s… okay. I’m certainly not anyone’s favorite so it’s alright.”

 _No, it’s not alright. Not at all._ She wants to say, but once again she stops herself. She doesn’t know whether it can change anything even if she says something.

“I’m a beta.” The man continues, “And no one wants to be with a beta. Including you.” He looks up and Junhee can feel the pain in the gaze he is giving to her. She suddenly has this urge to run there and take him into her arms, shielding him from this cruel world, but she barely knows his name.

“Can I… Can I know your name?” Junhee whispers, biting down on her lip when the man tilts his head in confusion.

“Why do you want to know?” He asks back in curiosity.

“I… I need a name to put on your face.”

The smallest smile tugs on the corner of his lips and Junhee wants nothing other than to keep that precious smile on his face.

“Yixing. My name is Yixing.”

“Yixing,” Junhee tests the name on her tongue, “I like your name.” She whispers, unconsciously stepping closer to him. When they are only a meter away, Junhe finds the sudden rush of braveness coming from nowhere.

“I… I was disappointed, yes I admit.” She starts, trying to read his face, “But I do realize that I was expecting a bit too much because of the stories I have heard from everyone around me. They kept telling me that I should have found a good mate so I would have a wonderful and promising life,”

The man, Yixing, smiles in sorrow. “And that’s what you deserve.”

“But,” Junhee cuts him off, shaking her head, “but they don’t know that in order to have a wonderful and promising life just like they said, being with the true mate is the only way to gain that kind of life.”

Yixing stares at her like she has grown two heads. A long silence washes over them and Junhee waits nervously, closing and opening her palms to distract herself. Eventually, Yixing lets out a soft defeated sigh.

“You are going to regret it.” He whispers, frowning. Junhee shakes her head. “I won’t. I don’t know where this feeling of certainty comes from, but I know that I won’t regret anything.”

“But I’m a beta.” Yixing says, spelling his status in a painful tone that Junhee feels herself frowning so deep.

“So what if you are a beta? The most important thing is that you are you. I don’t care about your status.”

Yixing’s eyes fleet down to her clenching fist and he carefully reaches to take her one hand into his own. The touch spreads warmth all over her and she stares at the way his bigger hand envelopes hers for the first time.

“You barely know me,” he whispers, caressing her knuckles with her thumb. Junhee feels her inner omega self in squealing at his touch.

“We have all the time in the world.” She hears herself saying that, not knowing where those words come from. Those words are so cheesy but she means them. They might have all the time in the world, but it feels like time is rushing them right now. It feels like if Junhee doesn’t say anything, it will be over here.

The smallest smile spreads across Yixing’s face, all shy and fond. Junhee feels herself blushing because the sight of him smiling is so amazing and brings such warm happiness to her. She doesn’t know what is happening but it might be the beginning of their bond.

“Indeed we have the time,” Yixing mutters softly, his hand moving slightly to hold her hand properly, and for once, Junhee wants nothing other than to hold his hand for the rest of her life.

“But, people treasure omegas so much. Omegas are always seen to have a very good life, that includes you.” He says again and when he lifts his head up, the sad look in his gaze is back. Junhee wants to wipe that look away from him.

“It’s a stereotype point of view.” She says. Yixing lets out the softest chuckle that her heart is skipping a beat.

It’s the right decision.

Junhee takes another step forward and they are literally face to face, with her having to tilt her head up a bit to be able to look at him properly. She can see his two bright eyes, his pointy nose, and his plump lips. He looks too good to be true and she feels bad for even running away at that first time.

“I want this.” She says, staring up into his eyes, “I want us. To work.”

Yixing looks at her, trying to find any crack of hesitation and when he finds none, he lifts his other hand up to hold the side of her head. The touch is gentle and soft and harmless, and Junhee really feels at home with him.

“You are really serious about this, don’t you?” He whispers, smiling at the fire in her eyes.

Junhee nods eagerly. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Everyone kept telling me about the whole thing with mate and I really want to experience this feeling on my own. It was wrong of me to run away at that time,” she swallows down the bile in her throat and Yixing shakes his head gently at her pausing.

“But I didn’t regret it and I didn’t hate you. I… I know this might be a bit too fast but we are mates and… and I’m supposed to be in love with you.”

Yixing chuckles. “You don’t have to force it.”

“No, no. It’s not about me being forced, but it’s about me following what destiny has written for me. Destiny knows what’s the best for me and one of those decisions is bringing me to you.”

A rather loud laugh escapes his mouth and Junhee freezes for a second because the sound of his laughter is so mesmerizing.

“You sure know how to talk sweet,” he giggles softly.

Junhee grins shyly and decides to just _screw with it_ , before she goes forward to get on the tip of her toes, pressing her mouth against his smiling lips.

The simple press of their lips feels magical and Junhee can feel Yixing smiling against her mouth. It’s only the simplest kiss but Junhee can feel the warmness and the tight bond wrapping around the two of them, making it feels like everything finally falls into the perfect places.

“You are going aggressive.” Yixing mutters happily when they part away. Junhee feels her face bruns in embarrassment but not even the slightest of regret she feels.

“Okay.” He then says again before she can come up with anything. He is staring and there are so many emotions swirling in his orbs.

“Okay, let’s do this. Let’s make this work.”

Junhee has never smiled this wide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoon has always been a supportive friend and Junhee never doubts her, but she still is afraid that her friend won’t be able to accept Yixing. It’s not everyday that she is showing her newly found mate to her friend, and to top it all, someone who is a beta.

The blinks from Kyungsoon’s eyes start to make Junhee feels wary. That many blinks can mean a lot of things.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Kyungsoon mutters, staring at Yixing who is standing silently behind the counter. Junhee is paused on the door of the traditional pharmacy Yixing owns. After deciding to tell Kyungsoon about Yixing, she brings her friend to the place to meet him face to face, while now she is sweating a bucket.

Kyungsoon looks around the place for a few seconds before she steps forward into the place. She goes straight to where Yixing is standing and she lifts a hand up.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Kyungsoon.”

Junhee breathes out a relieved sigh loudly, feeling the first storm passing away rather quickly. Kyungsoon introducing herself to Yixing is a sign that she accepts him.

They sit and they talk, just talk like friends usually do. Junhee is nervous most of the time but Yixing leads the conversation so well that it doesn’t feel like he and Kyungsoon had just met for the first time.

After a long day, Junhee walks back home with Kyungsoon, their hands linked together, and that’s when Kyungsoon finally tells her something.

“I met my mate too, a while ago.” She admits softly and Junhee is almost screaming at her for not telling soon, but the serious look on Kyungsoon’s face stops her from doing so.

“Kyungsoon?”

“My mate is also a beta. And my family doesn’t like it. I still have to find ways for them to accept him. It’s complicated, that’s why I haven’t told you. I would like to keep this as a secret because I don’t exactly know what you are going to think if I tell you about him.”

Junhee sighs, “What are you going to do?”

Kyungsoon smiles a bit. “Fight for him, of course. My family doesn’t like him and it might take a very long time for them to accept him, but I will do everything. I love him.”

That statement pushes Junhee’s braveness and she hugs her friend. “Thanks for telling me. I hope I can be as brave as you.”

Kyungsoon chuckles as she hugs her back, “You are brave and I know you can do it.”

Junhee has decided that she is going to tell her family soon and whatever they say, she won’t back away and fight for Yixing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Telling her family is always the hardest thing to do. She doesn’t know how they are going to react, with how conservative they are. They always think that an omega will have to be with an alpha and that’s it. With Yixing being a beta, she thinks this won’t be easy.

Junhee enters the house where she lives with her parents with silent steps, along with Yixing trailing right behind her. She doesn't want to prolong this anymore. The quicker she tells her parents, the quicker she can chase this nervousness away.

The look on her parents’ face when she steps into the living room bringing a man is a complete utter shock. Never they have thought that she will bring a man into the house, moreover a beta.

“What is this?” Her father asks, rising up from the couch and blasting an alpha’s aura.

Junhee gulps down. “I found my mate, dad. This is Yixing.”

Just as what she has thought, disappointment and betrayal is clear all over their face. She reaches for Yixing’s hand as she takes a step back, as if she is looking for some sort of comfort from him. Maybe it’s not a good idea, but this is not something they can avoid any longer.

“Junhee, I asked you what is this.”

“Dad,” she flinches. Yixing takes a step forward to show himself more but they get a low threatening growl from her father.

“Get away from my daughter, you filth.”

Junhee gasps at the name calling, feeling disappointed that her father acts so feral upon her mate. Never in her life she has ever heard her father talking bad about someone else.

“Dad!” She grunts, ready to defend Yixing no matter what. They can be her parents and they can claim that they always know what’s best for her, but Yixing is her mate and this is her own life she is living.

“Junhee, get away from that freak.”

“Dad, I don’t want you to say bad things about my mate.” She grits her teeth in annoyance. No one should talk back about her mate, not even her own family.

“Junhee, stop,” Yixing whispers softly. Junhee tries to reason with him but she doesn’t see it when her father storms towards them and unexpectedly lands a hit over Yixing’s side face.

She doesn’t know what happens next because her father has a handful of Yixing’s shirt in his fist, growling into his face. Junhee tries to get between them and it’s pretty chaotic, with her father growling and her mother trying to stop a fight from happening, and she herself is screaming for everyone to stop and to leave her alone.

“You promised to make me happy, dad,” Junhee mutters, tears evident in her eyes and her fists curled into balls.

Her father relents a bit at the sound of her shaky tone. “But not like this-”

“So you want me to be with an alpha I don’t like than with  my truly mate who I’m so fond of?” She demands an answer.

There is a pause as everyone is staring at her. Junhee takes the opportunity to yank her father’s grip from Yixing and grabs the silent man by his hand.

“I came here with good intention of introducing my mate to you, dad, mom.” She says shakily, taking a deep breath, “But if you can’t accept my mate, I’m sorry then. I’m not going to lose him just because you don’t like him. It’s my life and he is my mate. I get to decide who I want to be with.”

Junhee grabs Yixing and drags him out without even sparing a glance back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m okay,” Yixing says and Junhee shushes him, dabbing the slight swell on his cheek with a damp cloth. She sits in the living room of Yixing’s cramped apartment just upstairs of the traditional pharmacy. She never knows he is living here and it feels like a perfect place to hide from the world.

“It’s going to swell more if you don’t treat it immediately.” She mutters, holding onto his face with her both hands.

Yixing smiles, wincing a bit when his swollen cheek prevents him from widening his smile. Junhee gushes over how he is not supposed to move too much, but he just giggles softly and that makes her to start giggling as well.

“You are doing so well to me, who is no one.” He whispers, caressing her head while tidying her fallen bangs.

Junhee feels her smile drops off of her face and her mind goes back to the previous incident happening earlier in the day. She can’t believe that her own father would hurt her mate just because he is not an alpha and he is ‘out of the norm’.

“Stop over thinking.” Yixing says, poking her forehead. Junhee looks up at the same time Yixing is leaning down to press their lips for a soft kiss.

Her eyelashes flutter shut and her head spins from the proximity. Yixing keeps the kiss gentle and innocent, just a simple press and nothing out of her control.

“It’s weird,” Yixing whispers against her lips when he leans back a bit. Junhee opens her eyes at his words, humming questioningly.

“I barely know you,” he says softly, “but I feel so at ease when I’m with you. You have this whole power and control over me, and it feels like I’ve known you for years. Is this how it feels to have a mate?”

Junhee feels herself smiling at his words because she is feeling exactly the same. There is no more awkwardness between them, just a comfortable feeling that the two of them share. It feels like they have been doing this for decades, just simply holding on another in loose embrace, savoring the closeness, and sharing warmth.

“I’m not sure as well because it’s my first time too.” She mutters, smiling when Yixing surges forward to nudge their nose together. Another giggle escapes from her mouth and they fall back to the couch just giggling like stupid kids.

“What are you going to do after this?” Yixing asks softly, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Junhee sighs, “I don’t know. But for now I don’t want to deal with them. I have you with me right now.”

A lopsided smile spreads across Yixing’s face and then he goes to kiss her again. Junhee sighs into the kiss, enjoying the lip lock as if it’s the last thing she would do in this world.

“You can stay here with me if you want to.” He says and Junhee beams.

“I would love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junhee spends the next few days staying at Yixing’s place without going back to her house. Call her childish, but she just doesn’t want to face any of her family right now. They bad mouthed her mate and that’s something she can’t accept blindly.

“You are thinking again.” Yixing puts his finger on the frown decorating her forehead and gently smoothes the creases down. Junhee stifles a smile as she leans across the counter. The pharmacy is not so crowded with customers today so they can laze around while stealing kisses every once in a while.

“You should listen to me when I talk, silly.” He mutters, reaching to pinch her cheeks. She huffs and jokingly swats his hands away, resulting to a melodic laugh coming from Yixing.

“I read something today,” Junhee says all so suddenly, almost distracted with how Yixing is playing with her fingers, “that there will be lots of stars in the sky tonight.”

Yixing smiles, “You want to stargaze?”

“How?”

He knocks her temple gently, “You haven’t been to the rooftop, right?”

“You have a rooftop?” Junhee beams, standing straight on her feet. Yixing laughs, “It’s a makeshift rooftop. I can take you there later if you want.”

“Yes, yes, please!” She skips on her toes and Yixing can’t hold himself back from kissing her again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Look at those stars.” Junhee says, snuggling close to where she is lying flushed to Yixing’s side as they stay with blankets over them.

“Yes, you said that five times already.” Yixing’s voice is full of amusement and Junhee ignores that, only focusing on the way the stars winking and on the way of Yixing’s lips on her head.

“The stars are beautiful. I love stargazing.” She says dreamily.

Yixing says nothing back for a moment, before he then whispers in the softest voice, “I think you are more beautiful. The most beautiful one.”

Junhee makes a face at that, lifting her head up from Yixing’s shoulder to look at him with a teasing gaze. Yixing is smiling, so warmly despite the cold night and Junhee feels herself falling all over again for this man. She is so lucky to have him as a mate because she wouldn’t want it to be another person. Yixing is the right one.

“You know,” Yixing caresses her head, “whatever happens later, I don’t plan of letting you go. Your family might hate me, but I can’t imagine myself letting you go for someone else.”

She smiles and pats his cheek with her hand. “I would do the same for you. My family won’t change their mind anytime soon so I don’t really care about them. I admit that I did have this imagination of spending the rest of my life with some faceless alpha because that was the only thought they kept putting into my head ever since I was a child.”

Yixing shares a somber smile with her and Junhee coos at his face. “But I met you and all that imagination disappeared. I can only imagine myself spending my life with you, as cheesy as it sounds.”

He laughs, squeezing her into a loose hug that she willingly leans into. This is what she wants the most, spending her time basked in this comfortable and safety feeling.

“You might be a beta, Yixing,” she whispers, staring at him with so much fondness in her eyes, “but you are no less than a human. You have the place in this damn society and even though everyone doesn’t appreciate you, there are also some who can see you as someone special. I’m one of those people.”

Another laugh escapes from Yixing’s lips and Junhee leans forward to bump their nose together.

“You are someone who is destined to be my mate, someone to be there for me, and someone to hold me for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t want to change you for someone else just because I want the society to accept me.”

Yixing understands. The look in his eyes tells Junhee that he gets her message, he understands whatever the deep meaning she is trying to tell him. The happy smile plastered all over his face is enough of the sign that he understands her.

“You are so precious.” Junhee whispers lastly before leaning to close the gap between their mouth.

The kiss is gentle, their lips gliding together in the softest and shiest manner. Junhee feels a smile curling on Yixing’s lips and she finds herself mimicking the movement, and eventually they laugh more than they kiss.

“Do you want to get inside?” Yixing asks and the message in his words is clear. Junhee wants nothing more than to be closer to him so she nods at the indirect offer coming from him for them to seal their mating. It’s not something weird, not something awkward, so when Yixing leads her to the bedroom, Junhee willingly follows after his lead.

She trusts him and she knows he would never break it.

That night, they complete their mating, promising life and love to one another, and sealing the tight and warm bond between them. Junhee holds Yixing close to her, holding him so dearly because Yixing is so precious.

Under the starlight, they vow to one another to never let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **[From the 1001 Tale's mods: Pretty please, don't forget to give some kudos and leave a comment for our writer ^-^**


End file.
